


Тёмные маги в естественной среде обитания

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Завултоны [2]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Узнав о махинациях Гесера с его судьбой, Антон решает кардинально изменить свою жизнь, уйти из Дозора и попытаться наверстать упущенное. Удивительным образом в это оказывается втянут Завулон.





	Тёмные маги в естественной среде обитания

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — пост«Сумеречный». AU относительно последующих книг.
> 
> Работа некоторым образом продолжает наш рассказ «Времена, они меняются», но в целом рассказы самостоятельны.
> 
> Секса как такового здесь нет, хотя всё происходящее, в понимании авторов, глубоко эротично.
> 
> В тексте присутствуют упоминания насилия и смертей без детальных описаний.
> 
> И снова посвящаем работу своему любимому автору Завултонов hirasava.

_Я — часть той силы,_  
что вечно хочет зла  
и вечно совершает благо.  
Гёте. «Фауст»

  
Из супа на Антона печально смотрели два кочанчика брюссельской капусты. Капусту Антон не любил, и Светлана прекрасно это знала, но раньше Антона не раздражало то, что она игнорирует его вкусовые капризы. Сейчас — раздражало, и сильно.  
«_Sugar man, won’t you hurry?.._» — грустно пропела трубка после пары гитарных аккордов.  
— Слушаю.  
— Я внизу.  
— Сейчас спущусь. Пять минут.  
Антон сбросил звонок и поднялся из-за стола. Молча прошёл мимо Светланы к раковине, счистил капусту в мусорку и залил тарелку водой. Вытер руки полотенцем. Тарелку он помоет, когда вернётся, а сейчас времени нет.  
— Значит, это теперь нормально? — разомкнула поджатые губы жена. Антон обернулся на неё от порога. Светлана, сидя всё там же, на том же стуле напротив его, что и все предыдущие пять лет, смотрела с недоверием и даже возмущением.  
Антона совсем не тянуло устраивать скандал.  
— Свет, не надо, — устало попросил он.  
— Не ходи туда. Ты же сам не знаешь, зачем идёшь. Тебе это не нужно.  
Антон подумал, что Светлана, несмотря на прожитые вместе годы, так и не научилась его понимать.  
— Нужно.  
Антон вышел из квартиры со спортивной сумкой в руках, набросив на плечи лишь лёгкую куртку. От подъезда до машины, от машины до подъезда — вот его маршрут на сегодня.  
Шагрон приветственно кивнул Светлому, когда тот опустился на пассажирское сидение рядом.  
— Адрес сказать? — спросил он то, что спрашивал всегда.  
— Не стоит, — ответил Антон то, что отвечал всегда.  
Он не знал, где сегодня встретит его Завулон. Так было интереснее.

— Не знал, что ты любишь современное искусство, — заметил Антон, подходя ближе. Завулон стоял напротив абстракционистской мазни — по определению самого Антона — и изучал её с удивительным вниманием.  
— Если ты не забыл, Антоша, для меня любое искусство — современное. Рубенса когда-то тоже считали безвкусицей, — чопорно возразил Завулон, поддерживая его тон.  
— Но не ты? — Антон встал рядом и попытался увидеть в ломаных линиях и кричащих цветах что-то интересное для себя.  
— Рисовал он неплохо, да, — кивнул Завулон. — Характер только у творца был пакостный.  
Антон полагал, Завулону доставляет особое удовольствие кичиться перед ним подобными знакомствами. Всетемнейший временами вёл себя как дорвавшийся до давно желанной игрушки ребёнок.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься провести здесь весь вечер?  
Завулон наконец оторвал взгляд от картины.  
— Отчего же. Славное местечко. Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с автором.  
Антон послушно проследовал за Завулоном к неприметной двери в дальнем конце зала. За дверью оказалась мастерская — непросохшие полотна, много банок с краской, целый ящик разноразмерных кистей, брошенный прямо на полу. Антон не смог на взгляд определить размеры помещения, поскольку всё оно было завешано вдоль и поперёк огромными листами плотного, матово-белого целлофана. За каждой такой занавесью могла с одинаковой вероятностью оказаться как стена, так и целая комната. Под потолком висели лампы дневного света, и от них у Антона быстро разболелась голова. Он порадовался, что не стал снимать очки.  
— Януш? — позвал Завулон. Судя по разнёсшемуся под потолком эху, Антон был прав, предположив, что мастерская просторнее, чем кажется.  
— Да, я тут. Promiňte*, — раздалось где-то справа из-за нескольких слоёв плёнки. Листы зашуршали, и из-за них наконец появился сам мастер.  
Януш был очаровательно лопоух и молод. Антон бы сказал, что на вид ему не больше тридцати. Кеды с приметной звездой на щиколотке, модные потёртые джинсы, фиолетовая ковбойская рубашка в клетку, накинутая поверх майки с хулиганским принтом. Завершали облик «настоящего художника» крупные очки в пластиковой оправе, выбритые виски и взбитые на макушке, как горка сливок, кудрявые волосы. На щеке у Януша красовалась синяя смазанная полоса, руки тоже были испачканы краской.  
— О, Артур, ты привел... kamaráda?* — Януш приветливо разулыбался.  
— Януш, это Антон. Мы хотим поужинать здесь. Ты не против? — Завулон растянул губы в голодной улыбке. Антон готов был поклясться, что Януш слегка побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Да, конечно... Jsem vždycky šťastný*.  
Антон смотрел, как Януш приближается, как стеснительно — «_Не ври, Антон, это вовсе не стеснение_» — улыбается ему, поглядывая на Завулона и ища его одобрения, как оттягивает ворот рубашки...  
— Ne, Януш, ne, — улыбаясь ещё шире, покачал головой Завулон. — Dejte mu cestu, kterou miluju*.  
Глядя на отчаянно покрасневшего Януша, Антон подумал, что ему всё же меньше тридцати. Сказанное Антон понимал лишь на уровне силы, но похабные интонации Завулона делали знание чешского совершенно ненужным — всё было ясно без слов.  
Януш поманил их за собой, провёл под одной из плёнок, за которой оказался стол. Повернувшись спиной, скинул рубашку и постелил её на стол, затем быстро стянул ногой об ногу кеды, спустил штаны и, поколебавшись, трусы. Оставшись в одной майке, Януш уселся на подстеленную рубашку и, не поднимая взгляда, широко раздвинул ноги. Лоб у него был пунцовый, и от волнения юный художник цеплялся за ткань рубашки так, что выступили вены на руках. Его смущение и страх были куда более возбуждающими, чем призывные взгляды иных шлюх.  
— Кушать подано, — царским жестом указал Завулон, улыбаясь.  
У Антона зачесались клыки.

На обратном пути Шагрон молчал. Он вообще не болтал за рулём, за что Антон особенно его ценил.  
Иногда ему становилось интересно, что маг думает о происходящем, какими ему видятся отношения Антона и Завулона, догадывается ли Шагрон о том, что каждый раз после оргии с ведьмами, после использования лицензии на забор силы, после вампирского кормления Антон слепо утыкается Завулону в плечо и долго-долго молчит. Но Шагрон никогда не скажет этого вслух... по крайней мере, пока Завулону не надоест игра в развращение Светлого.  
— Я закурю? — равнодушно спросил Антон, и вместо ответа Шагрон нажал кнопку стеклоподъёмника. Он экономил слова даже по мелочам.  
Антон бездумно затянулся сигаретой. Хорошо быть Иным и не думать о раке лёгких. Хорошо курить взатяг и пить до беспамятства. Хорошо не бояться ЗППП и трахаться без резинки. Хорошо решать любые проблемы с законом щелчком пальцев и не сдерживаться ни в чём. Хорошо, что не жалко паренька-художника. Антон устал жалеть людей, а ведь его самого не жалел никто. Хватит. Надоело.  
Антон курил и думал, что сегодня было что-то новое. После всего, что он перепробовал, сегодня ему понравилось.  
Может, дело в том, что с вампиров началась его оперативная работа. Может, дело в том, что вампир сделал его Высшим. Может, дело в каких-то первобытных инстинктах. А может, в том, что на этот раз Завулон не стоял в стороне.  
Да, пожалуй, Антону понравилось. Он и прежде ловил заинтересованный взгляд, видел слабые, но заметные колебания в ауре, понимал, что за всем этим кроется нечто большее. И сегодня, когда он пил из бедра Януша, когда тот начал уже слабеть и терять сознание, Антон, взбудораженный, полный чужого страха, вобранного вместе с кровью, оказался внезапно в сильных объятиях.  
— Выпей его. Выпей досуха, — произнёс властный голос над ухом и чужая рука мягко направила голову обратно к рваной ране. И Антон послушно пил, чувствуя Завулона за своей спиной, прижимающегося к нему, поглаживающего по волосам, подбадривающего его шёпотом. Завулону нравилось кормить его, он был возбуждён.  
Когда Януш окончательно затих, Антона отпустило не сразу. Его немного трясло, ему было мало, и он внезапно нашёл совсем близкий, глубочайший источник. Какой ещё самоубийца рискнул бы подпитаться тёмной радостью Завулона?.. Разумеется, тот быстро закрылся. Отшатнулся, разжал руки, почти толкнул Антона от себя. От бессилья Антон всхлипнул и подался назад. Он и не надеялся вернуться к тем чувствам, которых успел лишь коснуться, не пытался больше присосаться к ауре Завулона, искал только его поддержки, и Всетемнейший неожиданно подставил плечо. Они стояли так, м**о**лча, ещё несколько минут, и Антона накрыло давно забытое чувство спокойствия. Не безразличия, когда приходится уговаривать себя на каждый вдох, а умеренного, почти счастливого спокойствия.  
За этим он возвращался из раза в раз. За этим приходил к Завулону, пробовал и искал. Ему нужно было что-то, что наконец-то вытащит его из состояния отрицания, из того кокона ненависти, в котором он оказался, когда порвал заклятья Гесера. И сегодня было что-то, что почти расшевелило его...  
— Через неделю в то же время, — напомнил Шагрон. Антон кивнул, забрал с заднего сиденья сумку с испачканной одеждой и, не прощаясь, пошёл к своему подъезду.  
Через неделю всё повторится.

— Ты отпустил Шагрона. Разве мы никуда не едем сегодня?  
— Не едем. Раздевайся.

**Author's Note:**

> * promiňte — «простите». Здесь и далее — всё по-чешски.  
** kamaráda — «друг».  
*** Jsem vždycky šťastný. — «Я всегда рад».  
**** Ne, Януш, ne. Dejte mu cestu, kterou miluju. — «Нет, Януш, не так. Дай ему так, как я люблю».


End file.
